First Kiss
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Jade's dropping Tori off after their first date, Tori's a little nervous. One Shot.


**Jade's dropping Tori off after their first date, Tori's a little nervous.**

**Rated T**

**One Shot.**

**Tumblr Request.**

**Hope you like it!**

I'd kissed guys before on the first date, I'd kissed people in plays, too. So why was the thought of kissing Jade at the door when we finally got to my house making my palms sweat and my heart beat in my throat and butterflies dance in my stomach.

This wasn't so different from any other date, right? Oh who was I kidding, of course it was. It was a date with Jade freaking West, it was kissing Jade for the first time. What if I wasn't good enough for her? What if she changed her mind about the whole thing.

I looked over at her, she was staring dead ahead, fingers drumming on her steering wheel. She looked slam as ever. Maybe she was planning on just dropping me off, no kiss, maybe the date went horrible.

I thought it went okay. We got along, she was smiling, laughing. She touched my hand a lot and paused periodically just to smile at me, and she's reach out and take my hand and twine her fingers through mine and not let go until she got deep into a story and started talking with her hands and then she'd do it again.

That had to mean _something. _

When she finally looked at me again she gave me another one of those warm smiles and those beautiful eyes of hers froze me in my seat, I smiled back weakly, feeling my cheeks get warmer and warmer. When she looked back at the road I exhaled, my heart hammering painfully in my chest.

My house isn't too far away now, five more minutes and I'll be getting out and walking to that door, maybe I'll be alone and watch Jade speed off in the other direction. I swallow hard, my hands starting to shake, I lace my fingers together and set them in my lap, breathing carefully to stop from shaking. It didn't really help much.

When we pulled up in my driveway my heart was beating in my ears while I slowly reached for my bag, Jade shut the car off, her head lights are still on, and we both just sat there for a minute in silence, I reached for the door handle, "let me walk you." She says and gets out. I watch her walk in front of the car, frozen.

She opens the door for me and that reminds me I actually I have to get out of the car, I put one foot out and then the other, hoping my skirt didn't ride up too far, and then I stand up. My knees shake and I almost fall when I reach back in for my bag. Jade doesn't say a word as she closes the door, crossing her arms over her chest and walking with me up to the doors, we both stop in front of the door.

"Thanks for dinner." My voice shakes when I say it and my face heats up again. Jade smiles, biting her bottom lip and meets my gaze. Abruptly she leans forward and kisses me. It lasts less than a minute, she pulls away and just looks at me.

"Now that we got the awkward first kiss out of the way…" she steps forward against and cups my cheek with one hand, leaning in slowly. My eyelids fall over my eyes and fireworks explode behind them when she kisses me this time. It's slow and her lips are soft. I step closer, resting my hand on her hip and parting my lips her tongue swipes across my bottom lip and I taste mint and coffee.

We're shocked apart by someone yelling, Jade steps back slowly, her hand still cupping my face. Her palm is warm but her finger tips are cold. I reach up and cover her hand with mine, she looks at me and smiles, dropping her hand from my face and giving my hand a squeeze, "I'll see you tomorrow, Vega."

"Goodnight, West." She smiles again and ducks her head, scratching the back of it. She looks up at me again, still smiling, and walks back over to her car. I watch her go, standing until her taillights disappear around the corner. It's only then that I realize I was touching my lips, smiling like an idiot, alone on my dark porch.

I quickly unlocked the door and ducked inside, locking it behind me before skipping up to my room, dropping onto my bed and burying my face in my pillow, squealing with delight.


End file.
